


Content

by LigerCat



Series: Why is this a 'verse? [12]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Adulthood, Alien Ferb, Assumed Relationship, Chubby Phineas, Co-Parents, Fluff, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Jokes, Literal Sleeping Together, Mostly Gen, Parent-Child Relationship, Possibly Out of Character, Post Mpreg, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 06:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigerCat/pseuds/LigerCat
Summary: After sharing a room for so long, to do anything else would be weird.





	Content

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own.

Ferb laid in bed. Getting up was not a possibility at the moment since a still sleeping Phineas was stretched on top of him. Ferb didn't mind sharing the king-sized bed. When they were little, occasionally they would share a bed if one of them had a nightmare. It was always comforting. And uncomfortable because Phineas' bony elbows would dig into him while he tried to sleep, but bony elbows were an issue of the past.

They didn't need to get up quite yet, at any rate. If Phineas hadn't grabbed Ferb's arm and begun squeezing it like a teddy bear, Ferb was positive he would have continued to sleep until the wake-up call.

The sound of bare feet slapping against the floor sounded from the hallway. Ferb's lips twitched. Or perhaps the call was early today.

As if on cue, the bedroom door opened.

Closing his eyes, Ferb waited for the five-year-old to climb onto the bed. It didn't take long. A small finger poked his cheek. After the single poke, there was nothing else, and Ferb opened his eyes. How Simeon always knew when he was awake, Ferb had yet to figure out.

Simeon grinned.

Prying an arm out from under Phineas, Ferb shoved his brother. Phineas' only reaction was a groaned out, muffled protest.

"You can wake him up," Ferb whispered.

Before his son could do so, Phineas started untangling himself from Ferb. "'m awake." He yawned as he sat up. "You gonna talk to me today?"

Simeon stopped smiling, and he shook his head, dark mop of hair flying around his head at the action.

"Don't push him." Ferb slowly sat up himself. "I rarely talked until I met you."

Blinking the sleep from his eyes, Phineas frowned. "He already knows me."

Ferb gave him a look.

"Right." Phineas blinked again. "Not what you meant." Reaching over Ferb, he ruffled the boy's hair, making Simeon scrunch up his nose and duck his head. "Go get dressed." Phineas waited for him to hop off the bed and leave the room before he got out of the bed as well. "I should go get dressed too."

"If you keep sleeping in here, you might as well move your clothes from the other room."

Phineas glanced over his shoulder at Ferb. "And give the neighbors more reason to think we're a couple?"

"I highly doubt any of our gossipy neighbors will have the opportunity to go through our dresser draws." Ferb slid his legs over the side of the bed, facing away from Phineas to keep him from seeing the smile threatening to spread across Ferb's face. "Even so, we're already sleeping together, clothes are _such_ a minor detail in comparison."

The bed dipped behind him a second before a hand lightly slapped him upside the back of the head. "Keep that up, and you'll be sleeping alone."

Ferb snorted, shoulders shaking with badly suppressed laughter.

Getting back off the bed, Phineas started for the door. "See you at breakfast."

Ferb grinned. "Sure thing, love."

Phineas paused, twisted around at the waist, and made a kissy-face at him.

Watching his brother leave, Ferb sighed. While this was not what Ferb thought his early twenties would be like, and he was sure Phineas would concur, he was strangely content with the unusual life they were making for themselves.


End file.
